


Spring Break

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Together, To Be (Haikyuu!!!) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon entering college, it was no surprise that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were more dedicated to their sport than ever--hence why this spring break trip to Hawaii was more than worth it. However, nothing was more relaxing to them than being with and loving you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! I'm happy to finally give this collection another update! Inspired by the last Haikyuu episode, this one-shot came about, especially with all the Seijoh feelings that were coursing through me! I'm considering to write more for third years, or heck, juts go with the whole team! But other than that though, I hope you enjoy!

"Hey there, beautiful. Can I get your number~?"

The bitter stench of alcohol was evident on the man who was insistent on caging you to a hotel room door, his hands pressed on either side of your head. There was a determined glint in his eyes, despite how clearly drunk he was. But intoxication wasn't enough to even slightly wane Oikawa's flirtatious nature.

While heat rose to your cheeks, you huffed while finally managing to somehow get the key card into its slot, having much difficulty thanks to Oikawa, "Tooru, you've had my number since high school. What are you talking about?"

"Ehh?" He looked legitimately confused. "Tooru? Who's that? Is that your boyfriend? Ahh, I'm so jealous! I want to steal you away!" 

You gently pushed on Oikawa's chest, who only stumbled back in return, lacking the grace that he had whenever he was on the court, before opening the door. Your hands drew him close once more before helping him to the bed. It was only your second night of your spring break trip to Hawaii and he was already a handful, much to Iwaizumi's annoyance. Hopefully, he would be back from the convenience store soon, as you would like to take a much needed shower.

Because of Oikawa, while the three of you went to one of the livelier bars at Waikiki after a day out at the beach, you had a full pitcher of beer spilled onto the front of your dress, making it quite the awkward, sticky sensation for you while bringing him back to the hotel. But not before Iwaizumi told him off and smacked the back of his head with a " _Hold your liquor better, Trashykawa!_ "

Not like this was anything new for you. It only strengthened the ties that kept you tethered to both.

As soon as Oikawa's leg brushed against the bedside, it was as though he lost control of his body. Yelping and falling backwards, he took you down with him, only to quickly switch your roles so that he could take the top position--as he always wanted in bed. Though, this was all according to your lover's drunken plan as he let out a cheerful noise while hugging you close to his body. He hid his face in your neck, purring out your name, "I've been wanting to do this all day with you~ You looked so cute today in your swimsuit! Iwa-chan and I were so dazzled!"

"Tooru..." You gasped, your face becoming hot as his hands eagerly grabbed at your breasts. He squeezed your skin firmly while letting out an awed noise, "They're soft like milk bread...I want to taste them!"

The brunette quickly rose up and sat on his knees, only to wobble while doing so. While he always did look so handsome, he--with his turquoise button up shirt purposefully open to reveal his defined chest--just looked so relaxed and at ease. As he continued to dedicate all of himself to volleyball, especially now in a college setting, you were so happy to see him finally unwind and make use of this deserved vacation.

Even if he looked as though he was about to fall back and hurt himself.

Immediately, you grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down towards you, prompting his expression to brighten as he chirped, "Ooo, do you want me as much as I want you, honey? You should've told me! I would gladly spend this night here with you-!"

You heard the small 'beep' of the front door's lock mechanism just before the door swung open and the gruff but gentle call of your name, along with the rustle of a plastic bag. "I'm back. Did Shittykawa give you much trouble...?" Iwaizumi queried while stepping into the room. Upon seeing the current position of both you and Oikawa, he didn't look too surprised, only annoyed that his expectations were met.

"I guess he did," he snorted while setting aside the painkillers he picked up. Grabbing Oikawa by the back of his collar, he yanked him off of you, holding him up with ease, "You've caused enough trouble tonight, Trashykawa!" In great contrast, he sent you a soft look while gesturing to the bathroom, "Sorry I kept you waiting. Go shower now. I'll put him to bed."

"Thank you, Hajime," you nodded, smiling as you rose up from the bed. Similarly, you were content with seeing Iwaizumi equally as relaxed, as he was investing so much of himself in volleyball. Neither of them had changed much compared to high school, aside from their resolve was greater.

Before you made your way to the bathroom, you kissed his cheek in affection and gratitude, making him grin in return.

"So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cried out childishly while making grabby motions towards you. "Things were just getting started-!"

"Things are just coming to a close for you, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi shot back.

From the bathroom, their arguing was muffled, especially once you turned the shower on. Having stripped off your dirty clothes, the water was more than enticing, especially to wash off the sticky remnants of beer on your skin. Though, at the very least, your trip together was a lively one. You had all dreamt about taking a trip together to another country, which didn't seem to be possible since you all got accepted into different universities.

However, by some fate, you applied to the same study abroad program, which assigned for the three of you to attend the same college in Los Angeles. You honestly felt like you could cry at the airport when you met up with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, both of whom you had cared for so much since junior high--a sentiment shared by them as well. It was here that your friendship blossomed and turned into something much more grand. Plus, it was ideal for spring break, since Hawaii was much closer to your city compared to Japan.

While indulging in thoughts of how beautiful your relationship was, you quickly cleaned yourself off, feeling refreshed as you stepped out of the shower. It was quiet outside, so you assumed that Oikawa was probably asleep. You exited the bathroom with a fluffy towel wrapped around your body.

Back in the bedroom, your assumptions were right. Oikawa was asleep and, from how tight the sheets wrapped around him looked, it seemed as though Iwaizumi had attempted to literally tuck him into the mattress.

Speaking of him, he was outside of the room, leaning against the hotel balcony. He looked to be peering out at the liveliness of Waikiki's nightlife. His posture was relaxed, especially since he was still in his black shorts and his grey muscle shirt. However, ever receptive, he turned as soon as he heard the bathroom door open.

With you in your current state--your skin wet and exposed--his eyes narrowed while a small smile pulled on his lips, recalling how gorgeous you looked during your day at the beachside. Catching his gaze, you grinned before making your way to your suitcase. You crouched down to retrieve your underwear and nightclothes, but as you stood up, you felt a presence behind you, one which pulled you back towards it.

Iwaizumi rested his chin on your damp shoulder while his muscled arms wrapped securely around your waist. "Hey," he murmured, taking fascination in your underwear.

"Hello Hajime," you giggled in response, leaning against him comfortably. "Was Tooru too much of a hassle? He's even more of a brat when he's drunk."

He lifted an eyebrow, letting out a noise of amusement, "Him? Tooru just cries like a baby before he sleeps like one. He went on about wanting to eat some milk bread." Slowly, his hands trailed up the softness of your towel before cupping your breasts through the fabric. "Was he referring to you?"

The air-conditioning of the hotel room was working efficiently to keep the tropical weather at bay. Yet even so, your entire body was so heated just by being held by Iwaizumi.

You nodded in response.

Iwaizumi squeezed your chest firmly, "What was that?"

Sighing, you let your head fall back against his shoulder, "He was, Hajime."

His lips brushed over the side of your neck, "That guy...it's a wonder how he was a heartthrob in high school. Though, for as stupid as he was when it came to love, the smartest thing he ever did was fall for you, even if I wasn't shy about letting you know how I felt."

"That you weren't," you giggled fondly right when he nipped your neck. Shuddering, you dropped your clothes back into your suitcase as your lips uttered a soft moan, "Hajime..."

"It's why I'm not going to be shy over letting you know how much I wanna fuck you right now," he growled lowly against your ear. "God, watching you at the beach today drove me crazy...!"

You faced him with a yearning expression before bringing your head forward to lightly kiss his lips.

"Then do it."

With Oikawa sleeping on one bed, you were practically flung towards the other one, Iwaizumi snatching your towel away, carrying the simple but intense need to make you his.

Hot kisses trailed down your naked front, as he took his time to appreciate your breasts before moving towards your hips. Once there, he wasted no time to plant his mouth over your center, the warmth and the ferocity of his tongue lapping against your heat drawing moans out of your mouth. While he planted one hand firmly on one hip to keep you still, he reluctantly drew away to command, "Don't be too noisy. I don't want to deal with Oikawa being a loud, annoying bastard. I tucked him into bed like that for a reason."

At your compliance, his other arm reached up to slip two of his fingers into your mouth, just before he returned to feasting on your core. The roughness of his fingertips felt good against your tongue while you sucked on them earnestly. Though your moans weren't as prominent as before, it proved to be difficult to stay quiet when the broad flatness of his tongue lapped over your clit. Not only that, but Iwaizumi was showing to be rather hypocritical, savoring your taste noisily while growling.

He hadn't been at this for long, yet you were already feeling the familiar rise of your climax, your peak practically within reach.

What happened next should have been expected, but it still didn't stop Iwaizumi from drawing away with a growl when he felt an added weight on the bed. His fingers slipped from your mouth and your whine was heard, only to be hushed by Oikawa's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?" Iwaizumi questioned with a grunt.

Oikawa let out a haughty laugh, "I was, but in my subconscious, I could sense that you both were trying to have fun without me! But now that I'm here, we can truly begin! After all..." He sent you a sultry grin before he brought his lips to your breasts, "I'm still hungry~"

"Tch, whatever, but this is mine," Iwaizumi declared before continuing his meal, now with both hands on your hips.

While your lips were free to let out any moan, you were caged from their touch--and you wouldn't have it any other way. Oikawa sucked on your nipples greedily while leaving his mark around your breasts. One hand groped your breasts and admired their softness while the fingers of the other wandered down to your clit, circling around the sensitive spot. He wasn't even looking down at Iwaizumi and yet his touch was in sync with his partner's tongue.

Left at both of their mercies, it didn't take much longer for your back to arch as their names were uttered by your lips in a near noiseless cry. Even as your body sprawled back down on the bed, they continued until they had their fill, with Oikawa kissing you deeply while Iwaizumi cleaned away any remnants of your release.

However, true to the former's word, the night was just getting started. Oikawa's shirt fell on the floor right as Iwaizumi unbuckled his belt. You were left to catch your breath and prepare to take on both once more, eyeing them both with need.

Being pressed between both was among your favorite places to be. Your position was always fixed in the middle, as Iwaizumi and Oikawa preferred, never really minding who was on top or the bottom when you were considered--though it was not uncommon for Oikawa to _demand_ to be the one hovering over you. But now, as he laid beneath you, serving as your foundation, he had no complaints.

Oikawa's head rolled against the mattress, groaning audibly as your hips ground down onto his. Never one for being the dormant type, however, his pelvis snapped up against yours, his graceful demeanor yielded for more carnal desires. That in itself was mirrored especially by Iwaizumi, whose mouth was intent on marking your neck and shoulders with his impressions. Your hips would also undoubtedly bear marks from his hands the next day, with how tightly he was gripping them while taking you from behind, each of his thrusts paired with the growl of, "When did I tell you to hold back your voice? Tell me how good this feels, or I'll stop."

"So beastly, Iwa-chan," Oikawa smirked, taking pleasure in the immediate quiver that trailed along your skin. "Do you like being handled roughly this way, honey~? I'll happily indulge you with that. Just make sure that you say my name louder, okay~?"

His lips returned to your breasts, never able to get enough of kissing your skin. Iwaizumi, taking this as a challenge, cocked his hand back before letting it fly against your ass. Neither was planning on ceasing any time soon and you were looking forward to have your endurance tested out.

With the heat in your hotel room rivaling that of the tropical weather outside, you all would be needing a shower afterwards.


End file.
